End of endless war
by Yukito Kuroi
Summary: Kisah tiga sahabat yg pergi ke tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui. Mereka melihat GUNDAM bertempur dengan tujuan terciptanya dunia yang damai. Bisakah mereka menghentikan perang untuk selama-lamanya? Chapter 5 update...
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah cerita pertama dari saya jika masih banyak kesalahan harap di maklumi karena saya masih awam dalam penuangan ide ke bentuk tulisan/ketikan jadi mohon bantuannya. cerita ini banyak percakapannya dari pada penjelasannya.

Disclaimer: Chiaki Morosawa

Semua berawal sejak malam itu

Malam tetap tenang seperti biasa bulan dan bintang bersinar terang menembus langit kamar seorang anak muda yang merenungi semua yang telah terjadi siang -tiba saja terbersit pertanyaan di dalam hatinya

"Mengapa semua terus berjalan seperti ini, mungkinkah dunia akan berputar terbalik ?"

"Mungkinkah aku dapat terbang seperti burung-burung di langit untuk melihat keindahan bumi?"

Keesokan harinya

tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan dari seseorang.

"Asuka ayo cepat bangun, nanti kamu terlambat ke sekolah."kata seseorang dari bailk pintu kamarnya

dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan seperti tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya anak yang bernama Asuka menjawab"iya, sebentar."

Beberapa menit kemudian ia terbangun dan sudah mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya

"Asuka ayo sini sarapan dulu."ajak ayahnya ia langsung bergegas menuju meja makan.

pada saat sarapan, adik Asuka bertanya kepadanya

"Kakak, kenapa sich selalu bangun kesiangan?Biasannyakan kakak yang bangun paling awal."tanya adik kecilnya yang masih bersekolah di SD.

"Iya,biasannya kamu yang bangun paling awal daripada kami. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat aneh?"tanya ibunya mengulangi pertanyaan adiknya.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa aku hanya terlalu lelah saja."jawab Asuka dengan gugup

Ia tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang tuannya karena ia takut jika mereka akan menentang semua keinginannya.

"Ya sudah, kalian berangkat dulu nanti terlambat."kata ibu mereka

"Ya sudah kalian berangkat bareng ayah saja."ajak ayah

"Tidak ah, aku akan berangkat sendiri dengan motorku."kata Asuka

"Ya sudah, tapi hati-hati saat berkendara patuhi lalu lintas jangan mengebut di jalan!"kata ibu kepada Asuka

"Ya bu, akan aku ingat kata-kata ibu."kata Asuka lalu mencium tangan ayah dan ibu

"Assalamu`alaikum."kata Asuka

"Wa`alaikum salam."jawab kedua orang tuanya.

Asuka pun berlalu dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya menuju garasi

"Ibu,ayah antar Stellar ke sekolah dulu ya."kata ayah

"Apa ayah tidak ke kantor hari ini?"tanya Ibu

"Tenang saja, ayah akan langsung ke kantor setalah mengantar Stellar ke sekolah."jawab ayah

"Baiklah terserah ayah saja."kata Ibu

"Ibu aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya,assalamu`alaikum."kata stellar

"Iya, hati-hati ya."kata ibu

Ayah dan Stellar pun pergi

* * *

Setibanya di sekolah teryata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke kelasnya tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang anak di koridor yang menuju ke kelasnya "BRAK"

"Ah maaf tidak sengaja"kata Asuka

"Ti...ti...tidak apa-apa"kata anakitu

"Kamu anak baru di sini ya?"tanya Asuka kepada anak itu

"I...i...iya,aku anak baru di sini"Jawab anak itu

"Kamu kenapa?Jangan takut aku bukan orang jahat."kata Asuka

"Ti...ti...tidak apa-apa."jawab anak itu

"Oh ya, kalo boleh tahu nama kamu siapa?Aku Asuka Shinn Asuka."kata Asuka

"A...aku Kira, Kira Yamato."jawab Kira "Salam kenal."lanjutnya

"Salam kenal juga."kata Asuka

"Oh ya. Maaf ya aku tinggal."kata Asuka

setibanya di dalam kelasnya ternyata bel sudah hampir berbunyi karena waktu menjukkan pukul 06.59

"huff...huff, untung saja belum terlambat."kata Asuka sambil terngah-engah

"kamu kenapa Asuka?Tidak biasanya terlambat."tanya Rei

"huff...huff,tidak apa-apa hanya lelah saja."jawab Asuka masih dengan rasa lelah yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya

"pasti banyak kau pikirkan tentang tugas yang di berikan bu guru, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya."kata Rei memuji Asuka

"andai saja kau tahu betapa tidak menyenangkannya dunia ini ."katanya dengan suara pelan

"apa yang kau katakan tadi?"tanya Rei setelah mendengar suara kecil yang keluar dari mulut Asuka

"ah,tidak apa-apa hanya perasaanmu saja."jawab Asuka manyangkal

"tidak mungkin, aku rasa aku benar-benar mendengar sesuatu."kata Rei dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka berdua bercengkerama ternyata Bu Guru telah masuk ke dalam kelas bersama seorang anak yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Murid-murid yang ada di ruang tersebut menjadi berisik karena melihat anak baru di kelas, selama ini kelas mereka terkenal kelas paling nakal namun kini berbeda mereka merasa bahwa anak tersebut memang cocok untuk masuk ke kelas sikapnya yang pendiam dan mereka pikir mudah untuk dikerjai.

Tiba-tiba "Semuanya diam!"teriak bu Guru dan di barengi dengan hentakan penggaris kayu ke papan tulis yang tergantung tenang di depan ruangan, kini bergetar hebat dan merubah suasana yang ramai menjadi sunyi.

anak laki-laki yang ada di depan kelaspun kaget dan hampir lari keluar kelas karena takut

"Dia."kata Asuka "ada apa?apa kamu kenal dengan dia?"tanya Rei

"ya, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya di coridor menuju ke kelas."jawab Asuka

"bagus."kata bu guru dengan menyeringai "kalian kedatangan teman baru, ia pindah dari sekolah lamannya karena ia tidak betah dengan sikap teman-temannya yang selalu mengejeknya. ayo perkenalkan dirimu."kata bu guru kepada anak di sebelahnya

"Na...namaku Ki...Kira Yamato. Aku pindahan dari sekolah Hikato. Saya mohon bimbingannya."kata Kira dengan terbata-bata

"baikalah, apa kalian semua dengar?" tanya bu guru kepada anak didiknya.

"ya bu, kami mendengarnya dengan jelas!"Jawab semua anak dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

"baiklah Kira, kau duduk di sebelah Lacus."perintah bu guru kepada Kira.

dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar ia melangkah menuju kursi di samping Lacus.

"Namaku Lacus, Lacus Clyne."sapa Lacus. "Salam kenal"lanjutnya

"A...aku Kira, Kira Yamato. Salam kenal."jawab Kira

Ternyata pada hari itu semua guru sedang mengadakan rapat jadi hanya beberapa jam setelah Kira masuk mereka di pulangkan lebih awal. yang di sambut oleh sorak-sorai seluruh siswa di ruang tersebut.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Semakin hari Kira dan Lacus bersama mereka menjadi akrab hingga pada suatu hari. setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Lacus langsung menggandeng tangan Kira dan mengajaknya pergi ke taman sekolah, dengan wajah memerah Kira diam saja dan menuruti Lacus. Di sana mereka bercerita panjang lebar tentang masa lalu dan harapan tentang dunia di masa depan

"Kira, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu ?"tanya Lacus

"Bo..boleh, tanya apa?"balas Kira

"Apa harapanmu tentang dunia ini di masa depan?" lanjut Lacus

"Harapanku tentang dunia di masa depan..."jawab Kira sambil berfikir

"apa?"tanya Lacus penasaran. "umm..."Kira masih berfikir "Apa, ayo jawab jangan diam saja?"Lacus semakin penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan di berikan Kira

"Aku harap agar dunia berputar terbalik."Jawab Kira

Lacus merasa bahwa rasa penasarannya telah hilang namun setelah medengar jawaban tersebut ia semakin penasaran. Untuk mengobati rasa ingn tahunya ia bertanya kembali "kenapa kau menginginkan dunia berputar terbalik?bukankah itu aneh."

"agar tidak terus begini. ya, memang terdengar aneh, tapi itulah harapanku. Lalu apa Harapanmu?"Kira balik bertanya kepada Lacus karena ia penasaran apa harapan Lacus .

"Harapanku. Aku ingin hidup tenang di dunia ini."(daripada bingung mending nyari yang sederhana dan biasa diucapkan orang-orang)

Sedang asyiknya berbincang-bincang ternyata ada salah seorang teman kelas mereka memergoki mereka sedang berdua di taman. Lalu ia menceritakan kejadian tersebut kepada seluruh teman sekelas. Ternyata bel masuk sudah berbunyi mereka berdua bergegas menuju ke kelas.

Apakah yang akan terjadi di dalam kelas? tunggu chapter selanjutnya dalm beberapa tahun kedepan


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum mereka berdua sampai di dalam kelas ternyata teman-teman mereka sudah siap dengan kalimat-kalimat ejekan masing-masing dan menggambar di papan tulis gambar mereka berdua yang sedang berduaan di taman. Saat Lacus dan Kira sampai di kelas mereka melihat gambar tersebut dan mulailah ejekan dari kalimat yang sudah teman-teman mereka siapkan sebelumnya "Suit, suit"siul seorang anak "Cie, cie..."lanjut yang lain "Pacaran nie.." sambung yang lain "Ng...nggak kok." sangkal Kira dengan wajah merona merah. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang mengheningkan suasana kelas "Diam semua.". "Jangan kalian ganggu Kira, dia adalah saudaraku."kata Asuka

"Apa katamu,Asuka?Dia saudaramu."tanya seorang anak dari meja paling belakang

"Jika iya, memang kenapa?Bukan begitu Kira"jawab Asuka santai sambil memberi tanda kepada Kira untuk memberi jawaban yang sama dengan dirinya. "I...iya, ka...kami berdua bersaudara."

"Apa buktinya, jika kalian bersaudara?. Setahuku kau hanya punya saudara perempuan." kata anak itu lagi. "Memang tidak ada bukti jika kami bersaudara, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku."Jawab Asuka dengan jelas. Mereka terdiam karena Asuka adalah ketua kelas . "Kira duduklah dan kau juga Lacus. Jangan kalian dengar kata-kata mereka."kata Asuka. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke meja meraka yang ada di samping meja Asuka "Terima kasih Asuka, kau sudah membelaku." kata Kira. " Tenang saja, kita kan saudara."kata Asuka santai."Ada Bu guru."teriak anak yang duduk di dekat pintu. "cepat hapus gambarnya" "ayo cepat duduk" . beberapa saat kemudian Bu Guru masuk ke dalam kelas setelah beristirihat selama 15 menit untuk melepas dahaga "Baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaran berikutnya. Buka buku IPA halaman 15." kata bu guru. Serentak murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas langsung membalikkan badan mereka ke belakang untuk mengambil buku yang ada di dalam tas mereka. "ayo Kira cepat baca."suruh Bu Guru "yang mana, Bu?"tanya Kira "asal mula Bumi."kata Bu Guru. Kira langsung membacanya dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas.

**SKIP MODE ON**

Beberapa saat kemuadian "Kira cukup. Asuka ayo lanjutkan."Bu Guru menyuruh Asuka untuk melanjutkan yang dibaca Kira karena pada saat itu Asuka sedang melamunni tentang apakah semua dapat berubah."Ah, i...iya Bu."ia kaget karena Bu guru memanggilnya. "ayo lanjutkan Asuka."kata bu Guru "Kira sampai mana tadi?"sambil berbisik "Sampai di teori kabut."Kirapun berbisik juga agar tidak ketahuan Bu Guru "Teori kabut ya, makasih."balas Asuka masih berbisik. Asuka melanjutkan kembali cerita yang dibaca Kira dari Teori kabut adalah...

**SKIP MODE ON**

Tak lama kemudian Asuka selesai membaca "Asuka terima kasih, Itu adalah awal mula terbentuknya Bumi dari ledakan matahari kecil yang menjadi abu dan kemudian menyatu menjadi sebuah planet baru(mungkin ini adalah Teori kabut) yang di namakan bumi. kalian paham." "paham cegu." jawab murid-murid serentak "baiklah, kerjakan soal yang ada di buku hal 18 dikumpulkan."suruh bu guru. "Bu guru jika tidak selesai bagaimana?" tanya seorang anak "jika tidak selesai kalian kerjakan di rumah dan dikumpulkan besok." "Hore ."teriak semua anak yang ada di kelas. Kemudian mereka mengerjakan soal yang disuruh bu guru ternyata hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi mereka belum selesai langsung bergegas masukkan buku mereka ke dalam tas masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pulang."Baiklah, Asuka ayo siapkan."suruh Bu Guru kepada Asuka "Di tempat duduk siap. Berdoa mulai. Selesai. Beri salam."kata Asuka. Serentak semua murid mengucapkan salam "Assalamu`alaikum wr. wb." "wan`alaikum salam wr. wb."jawab bu guru mereka berlari berhamburan menuju keluar kelas. Asuka, Kira dan Lacus mereka berjalan santai menunggu teman-temannya keluar terlebih dahulu. "Kira, Lacus bagaimana kalau tugas ini kita kerjakan di rumahku."Usul Asuka kepada kedua temannya itu "Tapi aku..." sebelum Kira sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Asuka menyela "Ayolah.". "Baiklah." Kira menyetujui ajakan Asuka. "Bagaimana denganmu Lacus?" tanya Asuka "Jika Kira ikut, aku juga akan ikut." jawab Lacus sambil memandang Kira. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersamaan menuju ke rumah Asuka sambil berbincang-bincang dengan santai.

**SKIP MODE ON**

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Asuka dan tanpa basa-basi Asuka langsung mengetuk pintu "Assalamu`alaikum. Aku pulang" "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau pulang membawa teman nanti merepotkan?" Kira merasa tidak enak "Betul tidak apa-apa, Asuka?" Lacuspun merasakan hal yang sama "Tenang saja Ibuku baik orangnya ia tidak akan marah jika aku membawa teman."Asuka coba menenangkan kedua temannya itu. Tiba-tiba dari dalam terdengar suara dari seseorang yang Asuka panggil dengan sebutan Ibu "Iya sebentar. Oh Asuka, kamembawa teman lamu ya." "Siang tante."Kira dan Lacus menyapa orang yang berumur kurang lebih 30 tahun. "Ayo masuk. Bu aku ajak teman-temanku ke kamar dulu ya." Asuka segera mengajak mereka berdua menuju tempat di mana ia biasa melepas penat. Setibanya di kamar Asuka mereka langsung meletakkan tas mereka berdua walaupun ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka ke rumah Asuka namun mereka merasa seperti di rumah saudara mereka"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian melamun saja."Asuka merasa bingung dengan kedua temannya itu. "Kami berdua hanya merasa aneh dengan pintu itu yang ada di dekat jendela itu."Mereka penasaran dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba saja ada di dalam kamar Asuka."Aneh padahal tidak ada pintu di dekat jendela kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada?"Asuka juga merasa bingung dengan pintu tersebut. Rasa penasaran mereka terhadap pintu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul itu semakin besar karena itulah mereka bertiga berniat mambuka pintu itu. Ternyata dari balik pintu itu keluar cahaya yang menyilaukan namun itu tidak bisa menghalangi mereka untuk masuk ke dalam. Sesampainya di dalam mereka melihat robot yang besar dan sedang berperang tiba-tiba "DUARRR" terdengar suara ledakan dan panggilan dari seseorang "Hey kalian menyingkir dari tempat ini berbahaya."orang tersebut mendorong mereka untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Mereka menyakan hal yang tiba-tiba saja ada di fikiran mereka sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu yang saat ini telah menghilang dari pandangan"tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Kami di mana? Kenapa ada peperangan di sini?" mereka bertanya secara bergantian namun orang itu masih saja bersikap acuh "Bukankah sudah ku bilang pergi dari sini berbahaya" "DUARRRRR" suara ledakan semakin keras terdengar.

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat yang mereka sendiri tidak ketahui tentang itu?

tunggu di chapter berikutnya yang akan segera rlis jadi tungguin aja**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Dengan pertanyaan yang masih menusuk-nusuk otak, mereka pergi meniggalkan tempat itu "Sebenarnya benda apa itu yang terbang tadi?"tanya Kira dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin besar

"Aku tidak tahu?"Asukapun tidak mengetahui tentang benda itu

"Ayolah cepat kita tinggalkan tempat ini." rasa takut yang melebihi apapun tiba-tiba saja menghantui Lacus.

"Ayo cepat."Lanjut Lacus kembali merajuk kepada teman-temannya. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan rempat itu dan dalam perjalanan mereka tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang robot besar yang berperang tadi dan dalam perjalanan itupun Lacus terus memegang erat tangan Kira. Tiba-tiba tanpa mereka sadari ternyata masih ada rumah di sekitar hutan itu

"Hey lihat ada rumah mungkin kita bisa bertanya-tanya dan beristirahat sejenak."Asuka mgusulkan ide untuk menginap semalam di sana.

"Ayo cepat kita kesana."Lacus semakin takut berada di tempat itu. "TOK,TOK,TOK,." Asuka mengetuk pintu rumah yang tadi mereka lihat

"Ya siapa?"kata seseorang dari dalam dengan cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu.

"Maaf jika kami menganggu ketenangan anda. Jika boleh kami ingin menginap sebentar di sini." Asuka memohon kepada orang yang ada di depannya itu (pemilik rumah).

"Mari silahkan masuk."Kata orang itu mengijinkan mereka masuk ke dalam. Sesampainnya di dalam rumah mereka memperkenalkan diri

"Saya Asuka dan ini teman saya Kira dan Lacus." kata Asuka kepada orang itu.

"Saya Athrun Zala dan ini istri saya Cagali Yula Atha kami adalah penduduk asli dari desa ini." Athrun dan Cagali memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Lacus dengan perasaan yang lambat laun mulai tenang.

"Ini adalah peperangan kecil yang sering terjadi di sini selam beberapa bulan terakhir."Athrun menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi.

"Apakah anda tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan mencari tempat yang lebih tenang?" Tanya Kira penasaran.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan pindah dari sini karena ini adalah tempat yang harus kami jaga." Kata Cagali

"Lalu bagaimana dengan robot raksasa yang kami lihat tadi apakah itu adalah senjata pemusnah yang mereka gunakan untuk mengancurkan semua lawannya?" Tanya Asuka.

"Ya, itu adalah senjata pemusnah yang digunakan untuk menghancurkan semua lawan dan robot itu di sebut GUNDAM." Kata Athrun "GUNDAM, jadi robot raksasa itu bernama gundam." Kata Asuka

"Apa itu Gundam?Apakah ada kepanjangannya atau apa?" Tanya Kira

"Kepanjangan dari GUNDAM adalah _**GENERATION UNSUBDUED NUCLEAR DRIVE ASSAULT MODULE**_."Kata Athrun menjelaskan tentang GUNDAM secara rinci.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku mengganggu kalian. Apakah kalian memiliki GUNDAM?" tanya Asuka ingin tahu. Mereka berdua berpikir sejenak haruskah memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Asuka dan temannya akhirnya mereka mau menghatakan yang sebenarnya

"Ya kami punya dua GUNDAM yang kami simpan di gudang bawah tanah. Akan aku antar kalian menuju ke sana." Kata Athrun dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih anda mau mengantarkan kami ke sana."Kata Kira ramah. Mereka semua berjalan menuju gudang belakang rumah mereka yang lebih besar dari gudang-gudang yang pernah mereka lihat di duniua mereka. "Akhirnya kita sampai juga."Kata Athrun sambil menunjukkan gudangnya.

* * *

"Ini dia gundam yang kami punya." Kata Athrun sambil membuka pintu gudang. "ZGMF STRIKE GUNDAM dan AKATSUKI."Kata Athrun memperkenalkan ZGMF STRIKE GUNDAM dan AKATSUKI.

"WAAAAAAHHHH, besarnya."mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat sebelumnya ,mereka hanya bisa melihat robot sebesar itu hanya di televisi namun kini mereka melihatnya langsung.

Tiba-tiba "Bolehkah kami meminjamnya sebentar."Kira memohon dengan penuh harap agar mereka mau meminjamkannya.

"Tentu kami akan mengajarkan kepada kalian cara untuk mengendalikan GUNDAM ini. Sedikit demi sedikit (lama-lama menjadi bukit) Asuka dan Kira dapat mengendalikan kedua Gundam tersebut dan langsung menuju ke medan pertempuran.

* * *

"DUARRRRRR" ternyata suara ledakan masih sering terdengar dalam benak Asuka dan Kira "Apakah mereka tidak bosan terus berperang seperti ini. Kapankah perang ini akan berakhir?" Setibanya di sana mereka langsung menyerang smua musuh yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua (walaupun mereka tidak mengetahui musuh mereka sebenarnya) "PSIU" tembakan mereka berdua selalu meleset tidak ada yang mengenai sasaran karena mereka baru saja belajar mengendalikan GUNDAM. Tiba-tiba saat rasa marah dan kesal mereka memuncak mata mereka berubah dari mata normal yang memiliki warna hitam di tengah menjadi penuh dengan warna mata mereka sendiri yaitu Merah dan Ungu serta gerakan mereka menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya setiap saat menembak mereka selalu mengenai sasaran mereka dengan tepat. Seperti bukan mereka sendiri yang mengendalikan Gundam tersebut melainkan sosok lain dalam diri mereka yang membuat mereka bergerak sesuai dengan pengendali lain yang ada dalam diri mereka. Semua musuh telah musnah mereka kesadaran mereka kembali lagi seperti semula "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"Tanya Asuka kepada Kira

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi." Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali lagi menuju ke rumah Athrun dan Cagali untuk mengembalikan GUNDAM yang mereka pinjam.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana "Kalian berdua memang hebat. Baru pertama mengendalikan GUNDAM kalian dapat menghancurkan musuh sebanyak itu tanpa ada kerusakan sedikitpun dan kalian melakukan manuver-manuver yang hebat yang tak pernah aku perkirakan sebelumnya." Kata Athrun memuji Asuka dan Kira.

Dengan cepat Lacus berlari memeluk Kira "Kira jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku takut."

"Tenanglah Lacus aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri aku akan selalu ada di hatimu selamanya di manapun aku berada." Kata Kira menenangkan Lacus yang masih terus mennangis.

"Mari aku tunjukkan sesuatu."Ajak Athrun kepada Asuka, Kira, dan Lacus.

"Apa?" Tanya Asuka penasaran "Kita lihat saja nanti."kata-kata itu semakin membuat mereka penasaran. Mereka setuju untuk mengikuti Athrun menuju kemanapun yang Athrun suruh. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu hutan yang penuh dengan semak dan pepohonan yang rimbun yang membuat mereka tidak begitu jelas melihat -tiba "KRETTT" terdengar suara aneh dari tanah yang mereka pijak ternyata itu bukanlah tanah melainkan sebuah GUNDAM.

"Ini adalah GUNDAM yang akan kalian pakai nanti " ZGMF-X20A STRIKE FREEDOM GUNDAM dan ZGMF-X42S DESTINY GUNDAM. Aku harap kalian dapat menjaga dan menggunakannya dengan baik." Kata Athrun kepada Kira dan Asuka. "Baik kami akan menjaga GUNDAM ini dengan baik."Janji Asuka dan Kira kepada Athrun.

Setelah mendapatkan GUNDAM baru mereka beregas meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain di rumah Asuka Stellar bingung mencari kakaknya yang biasanya pulang lebih awal dari dirinya ternyata dtidak ada. Setelah lelah mencari di tempat lain ia langsung menuju ke kamar kakaknya karena yang terfikir hanya tempat itu. Sesampainya di kamar Asuka ia membuka pintu dan merasa aneh dengan adanya pintu tepat di depan pintu kamar kakaknya.

Apakah Stellar akan membuka pintu itu dan menuju ke tempat di mana kakaknya berada saat ini dan apakh Asuka, Kira, dan Lacus dapat menghentikan peperangan untuk selamanya?

tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yang akan segera rilis beberapa hari yang akan datang


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Chiaki Morosawa

Bandai

Sunrise

dan yang terakhir ... Bukan saya yang pasti

Karena penasaran dengan pintu yang ada di kamar Asuka tanpa basa-basi Stellar langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari keluar seberkas cahaya menyilaukan dari dalam pintu tersebut. Namun itu tidak akan bias menghalangi rasa penasaran Stellar yang sudah mencapai pucaknya. Setelah memasuki tempat itu ia melihat robot besar yang sama dengan film yang sering di lihat kakaknya saat ia sedang melihat televisi dengan tatapan yang tak mudah lepas dari tv tersebut. Tiba-tiba robot besar berwarna biru dengan sabit yang dibawanya turun dan menyebabkan hembusan angin kencang yang menghempaskan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Stellar mencoba bertahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlempar namun semua itu sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa menahan kuatnya hembusan angin tersebut dan membuatnya terlempar jauh. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari dalam robot itu, kemudian ia mendekati Stellar dengan wajah yang khawatir "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu. Namun Stellar tidak dapat menjawab karena tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa menit….Lalu ia membawa Stellar menuju ke markas mereka dan merawatnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah stellar sadar.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya untuk kedua kalinya kepada Stellar

"Hnnnn….Aku di mana?" kata Stellar setelah siuman

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Aku pikir kau mati." Kata orang tersebut yang telah menunggui Stellar hingga ia sadar dari pingsannya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Bentak Stellar kepada orang tersebut.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah dong." Rayu orang itu. "oh ya kenalkan namaku Auel, Auel Neider, namamu siapa?" Tanya Auel kepada Stellar.

"Namaku Stellar, Stellar Loussier." Jawab Strellar dengan nada marah yang membuat Auel hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita yang menggunakan pakaian seperti yang dikenakan Auel "Auel bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?" Tanya gadis itu

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja, ia bahkan sudah bias membentakku." Kata Auel sambil tersenyum memandangi Stellar.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu kau ikut aku sebentar ada tugas untuk kita dari ketua." Kata gadis itu.

"baiklah onee-chan, aku segera kesana, aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan gadis ini." Jawab Auel dengan senang

"Ternyata gadis itu adalah kakak Auel." Batin Stellar.

"Tapi cepat karena ketua sudah menunggu. Aku tinggal dulu." Kata gadis itu sambil belalu meninggalkan Auel dan Stellar sendirian.

"Apa maksud dengan masih ada urusan denganku?" Tanya Stellar penasaran tapi tetap menjaga gengsi.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin menatapmu lebih lama." Kata Auel sambil menatap tajam kepada Stellar.

"A…apa maksudmu?" Tanya Stellar terbata-bata karena wajah Auel semakin lama makin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Wajah Auel makin dekat dengan wajah Stellar dan tiba-tiba "BERCANDA!" Kata Auel kepada Stellar lalu tertawa

"Uhhhh...awas kau..."bentak Stellar kepada Auel yang telah mengerjainya.

"Hahahahahahahah...Tertipu kau. Hahahahaah..." Auel tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil membuat Stellar kaget.

"Awas kau akan kubalas nanti!" Seru Stellar kepada Auel.

* * *

Di tempat ketua

Auel dan Kakaknya mengetuk pintu komandan "TOK" "TOK" "TOK"

"Ya masuk."Kata komandan. Auel dan kakaknya masuk setelah diperbolehkan oleh ketua. "Oh kalian sudah datang, ayo duduk."Perintah ketua kepada Auel dan kakaknya.

"Tadi saya mendengar dari kakak saya jka ketua memanggil kami karena ada misi baru, benarkah itu?" Tanya Auel penasaran

"Ya aku memanggil kalian berdua karena ada misi yang sangat penting." Kata ketua sambil memperlihatkan laptopnya. "Ini adalah GUNDAM yang telah menghancurkan pasukan kita." Lanjut ketua sambil menunjuk ZGMF-X20A Strike freedom gundam dan ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. "Apa kalian bisa melaksanakan misi ini Auel, Luna?" Tanya Ketua kepada Auel dan Luna secara bergantian.

"Baik kami akan melaksanakan misi ini,tapi...?" Kata Auel terputus karena ia tidak yakin jika ketua akan mengijinkan.

"Tapi apa Auel. Cepat katakan?" Tanya ketua penasaran.

"Bo..bolehkah ga...gadis itu ikut, ketua?" Tanya Auel terbata-bata karena ia takut jika ketua marah.

"Jadi kau ingin mengajaknya dalam misi ini?" Kata ketua kepada Auel

"I...iya ketua. A...apakah ketua mengijinkan?" Tanya Auel dengan penuh harap karena ternyata ia jatuh hati pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau ini Auel? Apa kau ingin membuatnya mati di medan perang?" Tanya Luna tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah di katakan oleh Auel.

"Tenang saja Luna. Bukankah selama ini kalian dapat menyelesaikan misi dengan sukses." Kata ketua tenang.

"Tapi..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya

"Kakak ayolah. Aku tidak akan membawanya ke dalam bahaya.

"Baiklah Auel aku akan mengijinkanmu jika kau berjanji padaku tidak akan membuatnya terluka sama sekali." Kata Luna kepada Auel seraya mengingatkan.

"Hai, Onee-chan." Kata Auel senang.

"Baiklah cepat kalian berangkat." Kata ketua kepada Auel dan Luna.

"Baik ketua kami berangkat. permisi." Kata Luna

* * *

Di Luar ruangan ketua

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Auel?" Tanya Luna kepada Auel.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, tapi..." Auel berhenti sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?, apa kau suka dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Luna semakin penasaran karena Auel tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"I...iya aku suka dengan gadis itu , tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Saat bersamanya aku merasa seperti bersama ibu dan entah mengapa aku merasa seperti ibu yang ada di dekatku." Kata Auel menyelesaikan kalimat yang terpotong tadi

"Baiklah aku mengerti persaanmu, kau rindu pada ibu kan? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Kata Luna

"Bolehkah aku menemuinnya... sekarang." Kata auel meminta izin kepada kakaknya.

"Baiklah." Kata Luna pelan.

* * *

Di tempat di mana Auel meninggalkan Stellar

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia mau?" tanya Stellar dalam hati "Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, mungkin karena sesuatu hingga ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Apa yang ku pikirkan kenapa aku jadi perhatian kepadanya, apa aku jatuh cinta...Ah tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang macam dia."lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba "Stellar kau mau ikut tidak?" Ajak Auel kepada Stellar

"Kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" Kata Stellar curiga " Kau tidak akan mengejutkan ku lagi,kan?" Lanjut Stellar masih curiga kepada Auel.

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan mengejutkanmu lagi, aku janji." Kata Auel mencoba meyakinkan Stellar.

"Baiklah aku ikut tapi pegang janjimu itu jangan mengejutkanku lagi." Kata Stellar mengingatkan Auel.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengejutkanmu lagi aku janji sumapah." Kata Auel mencoba meyakinkan Stellar.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu." Kata Stellar.

"Akhirnya percaya juga." Kata Auel lirih.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Tanya Stellar curiga.

"Ah-ah... ya, ti...tidak apa-apa." Kata Auel terbata-bata karena terkejut oleh pertanyaan yang diberikan Stellar. "Sudahlah lupakan saja ayo ikuti aku." Kata Auel sambil menarik tangan Stellar.

"Hei! Auel lepaskan." Kata Stellar berontak dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei! Hei! tenanglah Stellar aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Kata Auel dengan wajah yang memerah juga.

"Ternyata dia juga malu." Batin Stellar.

"Hah apa...apa yang terjadi kenapa dia diam?" Batin Auel sambil menengok kebelakang.

Ternyata Stellar sudah tidak berontak lagi ia terlihat senang karena ia terlihat tersenyum.

"Ternyata dia juga merasakan hal yang sama (yaitu:CINTA)."Batin Auel.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Kata Stellar malu-malu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."Kata auel sedikit kaget.

"Kita mau kemana? Dari tadi kau tidak bilang kitamau kemana." Tanya Stellar penasaran.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan, sedikit bersantai, refreshing. Apa kau tidak bosan berada di sana terus?" Tanya Auel kepada Stellar.

"Bosan juga sih tapi..." Kata Stellar namun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ah... sudahlah ayo cepat kita pergi." Kata Auel sambil menarik tangan Stellar tapi kini Stellar tidak berontak seperti tadi.

* * *

Tibalah mereka di suatu tempat yang penuh dengan Gundam

"Apa itu Auel?" Tanya Stellar sambil menunjuk salah satu gundam.

"Itu adalah GUNDAM (penjelasan tentang GUNDAM ada di chapter 2)."Kata Auel menjelaskan tentang GUNDAM panjang lebar (tapi bukan persegi panjang)

"Ohhhh... Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, tapi mungkin aku pernah melihat yang warna biru itu." Kata Stellar sambil menunjuk Chaos.

"Ohhh yang itu. Itu adalah GUNDAM yang aku pakai apa kau mau mecobanya?" Tanya Auel

"Aku...Apa boleh oleh kakakmu, dia...ada di sana lho." sambil menunjuk Luna yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah mereka.

"Tentu saja ini kan punya ku."Kata Auel.

"Baiklah jika kamu memaksa." Jawab Stellar.

Kemudian...

"Auel Neider Chaos Gundam Launch."Kata Auel "TET"

"Lunamaria Hawke Impulse Gundam launch."Kata Luna.

Apakah mereka akan menemukan sasaran yang mereka yaitu ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom GUNDAM dan ZGMF-X42S Destiny GUNDAM dan apakah Stellar akan bertemu dengan kakaknya tunggu beberapa detik, menit, jam, hari, tahun, windu, abad, milenium, sampai ajal (maksudnya sampai komputer atau Handphone kalian mati)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Chiaki Morosawa

Bandai

Sunrise

Rate : T

Genre : friendship, hurt/comfort, family

Note : gaje, miss typo berserakan, AU, OOC maybe..

"Auel Neider Chaos Gundam Launch."kata Auel "TET" dan Chaos pun langsung meluncur keluar markas.

"Lunamaria Hawke Impulse Gundam launch."kata Luna dan Impulse pun langsung meluncur keluar markas.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan pangkalan yang berada tepat di bawah gunung terbang selama beberapa menit tepat di atas pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tak henti – hentinya mereka berhenti hanya sekedar untuk melihatnya, tak jarang juga mereka turun untuk menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana Stellar kau suka?" tanya Auel dengan sedikit terbata.

"Aku suka, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat tempat secantik ini," Stellar terkagum dengan keindahan tempat itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka. Aku senang mengetahuinya," Kata Auel dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Maksud kamu Auel?" Stellar heran dengan ucapan Auel.

"Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan," Kata Auel coba menyangkal.

"Auel ayo kita cepat pergi," kata Luna kepada Auel secara tiba-tiba lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Hai nee-chan. Stellar peganggan yang kuat ya," kata Auel.

"Eh kau mau apa?" tanya Stellar khawatir.

"sudahlah pegangan saja. Kita akan melesat bagai roket," Auel langsung mendorong tuas di samping kedepan hingga kecepatan Gundampun bertambah. Stellar yang merasa takut langsung memeluk Auel tanpa disadarinya.

'Hangat... Benar-benar seperti pelukan ibu ataukah hanya mirip, tapi tak apalah yang penting dia ada di dekatku,' batin Auel senang.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain Shinn, Kira serta Lacus pergi meninggalkan ke diaman Ahrun zala menuju ke tempat yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Athrun yaitu gunung Fuji sebagai tempat persembunyian dari pasukan EA (Earth Alliance).

"Kira aku takut jika kau akan berperang lagi. Aku takut jika kau akan terluka. Aku..." Dengan cepat Kira langsung meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir Lacus dan berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa kau tenang saja ini demi kedamaian di sini. Aku tidak bisa jika hanya diam dan berpangku tangan saja. Jika aku terluka kau pasti akan menangis karena itu aku berjanji aku takkan terluka dalam pertempuran dan membuatmu menangis lagi." Kira langsung menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Lacus. Sesaat Lacus sama sekali tidak tahu maksud Kira menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya, namun setelah melihat senyum yang mengembang di wajah Kira Lacus langsung menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Kira.

"Apa kau bisa pegang janjimu, Kira?" Tanya Lacus pada Kira dengan penuh harap.

"Tenang saja, Lacus aku janji padamu. Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya," Kata Kira kepada Lacus dengan tenang dan senyum yang menenangkan.

"Kira. Aku suka Kira." Lacus langsung memeluk Kira di kokpit Freedom yang lumayan luas daripada gundam yang lain.

"Hey... hey... Apakah aku tidak dianggap ada? Apakah aku hanya menjadi boneka? Susahnya kalo sedang jatuh cinta dunia serasa milik berdua," Shinn mengagetkan kedua remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

"Gomen... bukannya kami tidak menganggapmu, tapi..." Kira menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Shinn curiga dengan Kira yang secara tiba-tiba menghentikan kata – katanya.

"Hey Shinn lihat itu, apa kau tahu kedua mobile suite yang ada di depan kita itu?" tanya Kira dengan penuh keingintahuan terhadap mobile suit yang baru di lihatnya.

Kira benar-benar memperhatikan kedua mobile suite itu, yang satu berwarna biru langit dengan memegang sabit sabit dengan kedua tangannya, sementara yang satunya hampir sama dengan Destuny milik Shinn, yaitu berwarna dasar putih dengan accent biru dan merah. Tiba – tiba saja kedua Mobile Suite tersebut langsung mendarat dan dari dalam Mobile Suite Biru yang membawa sabit tersebut muncul dua orang dari dalam ynag salah satunya adalah orang yang paling dia kenal yaitu adiknya Stellar Loussier.

"Stellar bagaimana caranya dia bisa ke sini?" Shinn sangat bingung dan tidak dapat membayangkan yang akan terjadi jika Stellar melihat kenyataan dari tempat ini.

"Ada apa Shinn? Apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Kira kepada Shinn, tapi Shinn hanya melamun dan tidak menjawabnya.

"Shinn!" Seru Lacus kepada Shinn dan langsung membuyarkan lamunan Shinn.

"Lacus jangan berteriak, tidak baik seorang gadis berteriak seperti itu, kan?" kata Kira sambil tersenyum kepada Lacus. Lacus tersipu malu dan menjawab "iya Kira aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

"Hey Lacus jangan berteriak aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas. Jadi tolong jangan berteriak." Shinn langsung terdiam lagi dan mengarahkan Destiny turun.

"Hey Shinn kau mau kemana?" tanya Kira sambil mengarahkan Mobile Suitenya mengikuti Shinn.

* * *

Sementara itu Luna pergi untuk mencari makan bagi mereka bertiga, ia tidak mungkin membuat Stellar kelaparan. Dia hanya gadis biasa dan bukan seorang pilot Mobile Suite, ia tidak mungkin bertahan lama dalam keadaan lapar.

"Auel tolong aku turun dari sini, aku tidak bisa turun," kata Stellar kepada pria yang dipanggilnya Auel. Pria dengan rambut biru dengan pakaiannya yang lebih mirip seragam salah satu pasukan yang bertikai yaitu seragam pasukan Earth Alliance yang pernah diceritakan Athrun kepada mereka, tapi mereka sama sekali belum menyadarinya.

"Dia mengenakan seragam pasukan Earth Alliance apa kau lupa, Kira?" Shinn bergegas turun dari kokpit Destiny.

Shinn menceritakan semuany tentang gadis yang ada di sana, ia menceritakan secara jelas bahwa gadis iru adalah adik perempuannya dan pria berambut biru dan mengenakan seragam berwarna sama dengan rambutnya itu adalah pasukan Earth Alliance yang menyebabkan peperangan di tempat ini.

"Aku tidak lupa, tapi dia bersama dengan Stellar. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menyerangnya sementara mereka menyandera Stellar bersama mereka?" kata Kira sambil turun dari kokpit Strike Freedom dengan menggendong Lacus bersamanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi... ." Shinn terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam saja melihat adikku bersama mereka." Langkah Shinn semakin cepat menuju ke tempat Auel dan Stellar berada.

"Tunggu Shinn kita tidak bisa memaksa mereka, kan? Mereka pasti akan melukai Stellar jika kita mencoba merebut Stellar." Kira berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki Shinn sambul memperingatinya.

Karena tidak bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Shinn yang bergitu cepat Lacus pun jatuh terjerembab menyentuh tanah. "Aw... Hey Shinn pelan-pelan. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti langkahmu tahu."

"Mari Lacus," kata Kira sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Shinn kau pergi dulu kami akan menyusulmu nanti."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di depan sana, jadi cepatlah." Shinn bergegas meninggalkan Kira dan Lacus.

"Kenapa sih dia? Apa tidak bisa lebih pelan lagi jalannya? " Lacus terus-terusan mengomel tanpa hentinya, hingga Kira menghentikannya dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibir tipis Lacus.

"Tenanglah, dia pasti ada sedikit urusan dengan mereka. Sesuatu yang penting mungkin sehingga membuatnya menjadi tergesa-gesa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata-kata Kira benar-benar membuat Lacus merasa sangat bersalah karena ia terus-terusan mengomel tentang Shinn.

"Hn... maafkan aku Kira, aku tidak bermaksud..." Lacus tidak sempat mengakhiri kata-katanya karena Kira langsung memeluknya erat dan berbisik "Tenang aja aku akan selalu di sisimu, hari ini dan seterusnya."

"Kira... ," kata Lacus pelan dan sedikit terisak.

"Lacus jangan menangis, ayo sekarang kita pergi menyusul Shinn," Kata Kira sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lacus.

"Hn..." Lacus hanya menggangguk dan lanngsung menyambut uluran tangan Kira. Sambil terus menghapus air matanya ia dan Kira terus berlari.

Sementara itu di tempat Auel da Stellar

Auel sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, dengan tangan di belakang kepalannya dia berjalan santai menuju sebuah pohon yang dekat dengan mobile suite Chaosnya yang berdiri gagah sambil memegang sabit.

"Hey Auel, kau dengar tidak! Tolong aku turun dari sini cepat!" Stellar mulai tidak sabar. Dia benar – benar ingin turun dan menghajar Auel sekuat tenaga, tapi bagaimana bisa dia masih ada di dalam kokpit Chaos.

"Hey bukankah kau sudah besar. Apa susahnya loncat dari atas situ? Bukankah aku bisa turun dari atas situ dan bukankah itu sangat mudah?" kata Auel sambil bersandar di bawah pohon dan bersantai.

"Dasar Auel, menyebalkan," kata Stellar lirih sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Baiklah aku akan loncat dari atas sini, setelah aku bisa turun dari atas sini kau tidak akan pernah selamat dari pukulanku, ingat itu Auel."

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, ayo cepat turun hanya loncat saja apa susahnya, sih?" kata Auel bermalas – malasan.

Stellar bersiap – siap meloncat dari atas kokpit Chaos. Ia mulai menghitung dari satu sampai tiga, tepat dalam hitungan ketiga dalam hatinya sendiri, tanpa pikir panjang Stellar langsung meloncat. "whusssssssss" Ia memegang rojnya supaya Auel tidak mengintip dan Ia juga menutup matanya rapat–rapat agar tidak melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Jika itu adalah akhir dari hidupnya maka ia tidak ingin melihat akhir yang seperti itu. Hanya dalam beberapa detik Stellar sudah sampai di bawah. Dengan suara debam yang keras "bammmm"Pelan – pelan ia membuka matanya, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Apakah, apakah Stellar sudah berada di surga?" tanyanya pelan. "hey apakah Stellar sudah berada di surga, seseorang tolong jawab Stellar mau bertanya. Apakah Stellar sudah berada di surga?"

"A-apa, y-yang kau mak-sud dengan surga?" terdengar suara yang sangat memelas dari bawah tubuh Stellar.

"Jadi ini bukan surga?" Stellar benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia terjatuh dari ketinggian 10m, tapi dia tidak mati. "jadi saat ini Stellar berada di mana?"

"Ka-u ber-ada di a-tas tubuhku, bisa-kah kau menyingkir?" kata suara memelas itu lagi dari bawah tubuh Stellar.

Stellar langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung meihat ke bawah, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya berbicara dari tadi. Beberapa saat mencoba mengetahuinya akhirnya dia menyadarinya bahwa itu adalah suara Auel yang tertindih badanya.

"Hey Auel, apa yang Auel lakukan di situ?" tanya Stellar dengan wajah polosnya seakan-akan dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau ingat saat kau turun dari atas kokpit Chaos. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mencemaskanmu? Jadi saat kau meloncat turun dari kokpit aku langsung berlari menangkapmu, tapi sialnya aku malah tertindih badanmu yang berat itu," kata Auel mencoba bangkit kemudian membersihkan debu yang menempel bada seragam Eanya itu akibat dia jatuh menyelamatkan Stellar tadi.

"Jadi Auel menyelamatkan Stellar, A-Auel?" Tanya Stellar berusaha menghapus titik – titik air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Stellar apa kau menangis?" Auel terlihat bingung dengan Stellar. Ia terisak sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Stellar tidak menangis, Auel bodoh! Auel bodoh! Untuk apa Auel menyelamatkan Stellar? Bukankah Auel membenci Stellar? Bukankah Auel tidak suka Stellar? Untuk apa Auel menyelamatkan Stellar? Untuk apa Auel melakukannya?" kata Stellar sedikit terbata karena tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Ia sebisa mungkin mengahapus semua titik air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Stellar apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak benci padamu. Aku juga tidak bilang kalau aku tidak suka Stellar. a-aku." Auel memotong kata – katanya sambil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan sejak bertemu dengan Stellar. "A-aku Aku suka Stellar. Aku sangat suka Stellar. Aku mencintai Stellar. sejak pertama bertemu dengan Stellar aku langsung suka pada Stellar. Aku jujur belum merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi semakin aku mencoba untuk menepis perasaan ini aku jadi semakin jatuh kedalam perasaan ini. Aki katakan sekali lagi. "**AKU SUKA STELLAR DAN AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI STELLAR**"."

Suara Auel menggelegar sampai membuat semua burung–burung berterbangan meninggalkan sarangnya. Stellar sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia langsung memeluk Auel sekuat – kuatnya "Auel..." Ia tidak ingin Auel pergi dari sisinya. Stellar ingin Auel selalu bersamanya selamanya. Ia tidak ingin Auel pergi dari sisinya.

"S-Stellar ad-ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" Auel tak mengerti dengan suasana yang ada saat itu. Yang terlintas dalam fikirannya adalah Stellar dan bayang-bayang ibunya yang hampir mirip Stellar.

"Auel..." kata Stellar sambil menangis terisak di dada Auel. "Stellar suka Auel, sangat suka. Auel tahu itu,kan? Stellar juga mencintai Auel. Auel juga tahu itu, kan?Kenapa Auel bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa Auel pura-pura tidak peduli pada Stellar seperti itu?"

"Stellar.." Auel langsung membalas pelukan Stellar lebih erat, seakan ia takut Stellar akan pergi sekarang juga. "Aku hanya tidak bisa memahami apa yang aku rasakan, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Stellar mau kan tinggal di sini bersamaku. Selamanya?"

Stellar menengadah menatap wajah Auel yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengganguk dan tersenyum bahagia "hn... Stellar mau." Bagi Stellar selain saat-saat bermain bersama ayah, ibu dan kakaknya ini adalah saat terindah dalam hidupnya, seakan tak ada lagi yang membuatnya bersedih. Auel juga merasakan hal yang sama, selain saat bersama ibu dan kakak perempuannya ini saat yang terindah menurutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Shinn muncul dari dalam hutan dan memanggil Stellar "Stellar..."

Stellar yang merasa sangat mengenal suara itu langsung berbalik dan melihat kakak laki-lakinya berlari ke arahnya.

"Onii-chan..." Stellar langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Auel. Auel hanya bisa membiarkan Stellar bertemu dengan kakaknya. Ia merasa bahagia, walau pun ia sedikit kecewa. Mengapa kakak Stellar datang di saat seperti ini?

"Hey kau," kata Sjiin sambil menunjuk Auel "bukankah kau anggota EA, organisasi yang ikut berperang dan merugikan semua orang yang ada di sini. Apa kau pikir kau bisa membuat sebuah kebebasan dan ketenangan hanya dengan merusak dan menghancurkan."

"Ahahahahahahahahaha..." Auel tertawa terbahak, mengerikan dan sangat berbeda dengan Auel yang Stellar kenal. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru langit kini menjadi biru gelap dan matanya tidak memancarkan sinar yang sama kini semuanya menjadi warna biru gelap yang pekat. "Jadi kita berjumpa di sini, kau, kau pengguna Destiny. Sesuai dengan tugas aku harus menghancurkanmu untuk selamanya. Ahahahahahahahahaha."

"Auel, apa yang terjadi pada Auel? Auel kenapa? Kenapa Auel jadi begini? Auel sadarlah, Stellar suka Auel yang dulu yang suka bercanda, jail, dan cinta Stellar. Stellar tidak suka Auel yang begini, Stellar benci Auel sekarang!" kata Stellar berlinangan air mata. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Auel bertarung dengan kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus mendukung siapa?

"Stellar, dia bukanlah orang yang kau kenal? Jangan mendekatinya sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Sjinn langsung menarik tangan Stellar. Stellar hanya bisa menuruti kakaknya.

"Auel... Stellar akan menunggu Auel sampai sadar lagi," kata Stellar lirih.

Mereka berdua bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju ke tempat di mana Shinn menempatkan Destinynya. Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Kira dan Lacus.

"Kira kita harus kembali menuju ke mobile suite kita sekarang." Shinn masih terus berlari menuju ke Destinynya, sementara Kira dan Lacus langsung membalikkan arah lari mereka mengikuti Shinn.

Hanya beberapa saat Auel sudah berhasil mengejar mereka, dengan Chaosnya dia melempar sabit tepat di belakang mereka dan dengan cepat mereka langsung melompat ke depan.

Ledakan demi ledakan mulai terdengar kembali di sekitar mereka. tembakan Chaos yang membabi buta menyebabkan daerah di dekitarnya menjadi hancur tidak karuan. Smuanya menjadi

berantakan hanya terlihat sedikit pohon yang sanggup bertahan dari serangan itu. Shinn dan Kira bergegas menuju ke Mobile Suite mereka berdua.

"Stellar kau bersembunyi dulu nanti, onii akn ke sini lagi," kata Shinn kepada Stellar yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan Stellar pun menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Lacus kau juga ya," kata Kira kemudian tersenyum.

"Hati-hati Kira aku akan menunggumu di sini bersama Stellar." Lacus langsung memeluk Kira dan sesaat kemudian ia bergegas membawa Stellar menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kakak tolong bawa Auel kembali, Stellar mohon?" Stellar tidak sanggup melihat Auel yang sekarang ini ia langsung bergegas mengikuti Lacus.

"Ayo Kira."

"Hn..."

Mereka berdua langsung menaiki mobile suite mereka masing-masing dan dengan itu pula peperangan telah dimulai tanpa ada aba-aba sama sekali.

"Kira, ini adalah sebuah pertempuran tanpa perasaan yang membuat segalanya akan menjadi tak berarti. Auel yang sekarang adalah sebuah robot yang mengendalikan mobile suite. Tak ada gunanya bertarung dengannya, tapi dia salah satu anggota Earth Alliance kita harus mengalahkannya." Shinn bersiap-siap menerbangkan Destiny dan mengambil sebilah pedang bercahaya milik Destiny.

"Baiklah Shinn aku mengerti, walaupun dia bertingkah seperti robot, tapi aku yakin dia masih ada di sana dan menunggu seseorang menyadarkannya kembali, walau pun mungkin harus membuatnya menyerah atau mati." Kira juga langsung menerbangkan Strike Freedom, dan bersiap dengan dua pistol laser berukuran besar di kediu tangannya.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Apa kalian pikir kalian hebat, huh? Kalian hanya anak ingusan yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini. Kalian anya bisa meminta dan tak pernah membrikan apapun pada dunia ini. Apa kalian pikir kaian rajanya? Apa kalian pikir kalianlah yang memiliki dunia? Kalian yang tak tahu apa-apa lebih baik diam dan terimalah kematian kalian di tanganku." Dengan cepat Auel langsung menyerang Shinn dengan sabit yang dibawa Chaos. Shinn yang kaget tidak bsa menghindar sama sekali, ia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah tameng yang terbuat dari cahaya dari tangan Destiny.

Pertempuran ini berjalan tidak seimbang Shinn dan Kira yang baru saja bisa menggunakan mobile suite mereka langsung melawan Auel seorang superuser mobile suite. Apakah mereka bisa mengalahkan Auel ataukah mereka yang benar-benar mati di tangan Auel?


End file.
